Roll control of the Wright brothers aircraft was achieved by warping each wing in an opposite direction, that design was later transformed into ailerons at the ends of opposite wings, which are basically hinged flight surfaces along the trailing edge of the wing. When ailerons are moved in opposite directions, one wing files up while the other wing files down causing the aircraft to roll to the right or left. While conventional ailerons are still used in current aircraft designs, there are additional roll control devices used in the form of spoilers and speed brakes. Spoilers are flat surface devices, which extend out of the top surface of one wing or the other and cause the aircraft to roll by separating the airflow across the top surface of one wing thus destroying that wings lift. Speed brakes are similar flat surface on the top of the wing, which extend equally out of both wings into the airflow in the same manner as the spoiler. Speed brakes produce drag causing the aircraft to reduce its speed and reduce lift equally on both wings. Speed brakes in current aircraft designs have a separate control for extension and retraction, while ailerons and spoilers can be controlled together since they both affect roll control of the aircraft. The prior art teaches combining the effects of spoilers and ailerons in a single control. Also, the concept of tying the pilot and co-pilot controls together so that they both can work the ailerons, elevators and rudders is commonly done. The concept of connecting and disconnecting the pilot and co-pilot controls together is also old in the prior art as taught in the patent to Hegg (U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,428).